fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per! Also, would you like to make a character for Seven Dragons? :D Thepreciousone (talk) 07:19, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Past Magic Idea My story is somewhat generational, and which all tie into one another. In the sense that the main character is descended from previous characters or in one case the reborn version of a MC and is also a descendent. I would like to go with the Demon idea. However, in my story Zeref isn't the one who created Demons, they have always "been" like dragons and what not. He was the first human to control them and create them, as well as sealing them into his "book". Though Zeref is irrelevant at this point. Though he would appear in the second part. I do like the idea with the demons going to war with humans, may throw in dragons and phoenixes just for the fun of it. I like the Demon/Human hybrid and most likely go with it, would make for a more interesting story. Tying in the Five Legendary Magicians idea, they could/would be all humans who seek the total destruction of all non-humans. Like the MC, they would be reborn or my have not died in the first place. Now on to the magic. * I like the Oversoul Magic, it reminds me on an old cartoon. I most likely will use it. * The Dragonic Bone Claws reminds me too much of wolverine *Trap Magic....(Anime has messed up my mind), in any case I already have something like that. * The Horming and Repeat magic doesn't interest me really. * Now Void Kirin Cleanser Magic, it really interests me (gives me an excuse to use images I found). I would like to use it for my human/demon hybrid. Could play well into his demonic nature as well as give him/her something to overcome. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 20:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Can I create a page for demons?Der Kaiser-(Chat) 18:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application I have finished Liam Verz and asked Zico if he could check it out so I am also hoping you can look him over too BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 01:14, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chatango if u wanna talk BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 02:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Motorboating I see. Well I'm currently taking 'Murican history since 1877, which just so happens to be what I'm good at. I'm also taking an intro to computers class along with Concepts to Biology w/ lab and Public Speaking(Which is good considering that I love to speak, don't know why.) Which reminds me, I need to check Daybreak out, but Dawn could use more love(as if it didn't already.) By the way, I feel awesome from the fact that I'm buddies with an admin! Rotflcopter! GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 08:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) People have been churning out demons for a while now -- years, really -- so I'd rather not reign on that parade. Though, rules on Curses make sense. Not sure how we could just yet, so I'd say wait for more info. Mashima is being slow on the unveiling of details for curses and such. 22:36:54 Sun Yep, Yep Yeah, I understand. It would be best to wait. Until then, I'll just work on all my other stuff that needs to be fixed. Thanks :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo yo Per. I was just wondering if I could create my own version of Ice Dragon Slayer along with a Slayer. I'm not sure if clown is still active so I thought I'd ask you. Also I was wondering do you think it is possible to use White Dragon Slayer Magic for healing? If not then I'll just stick with Sky, for the healer of my evil slayers. Reply when able. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 00:10, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Permission...again Well I'm here to ask permission if I could make "my own version" of Sting Eucliffe? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again per~ Check what i've done by now: Sting [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 07:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application Ah, no worries, Per! Take your time. After all, I still need another administrator to look at her in order for her to be a fully ordinated member, so I don't really desperately need this review yet. I hope you feel better soon, though! [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 16:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Incubator Magic Helloo~. When you have a chance, could you look at my Incubator Magic. It's in my Sandbox and there's a link on my profile. Ok....then. Bye!Legendarybluescarf (talk) 21:10, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I thought you guys held a poll? 00:56:19 Wed What dya mean with itacilize? :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 16:03, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh thank you~ [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC) For the canon to fanon question. How can anyone fanonize a character they've seen so little of? Too early, we know little about them. As for the the featured article, I'm not sure, to be honest. If y'all decide on Fyodor, it's fine with me. 04:19:32 Thu Hey Per, can you please delete the following pages: Raven Alexandria and Raven Alexandria/Alexander Vesta. Also could you please provide me with the translation for Alexander Mithra. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 14:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Per, could I make a Lost Magic? It's called Body Manipulation Magic It lets the user can stretch his own limbs and then solidify them in various shapes, such as springs or various others shapes. [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 18:13, January 23, 2014 (UTC)